


Secret

by jamesboobchanan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ;), F/M, Victoria's Secret, the boys help you shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask the boys for their opinions on the new lingerie you're considering purchasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [not edited]

Being a female, you have these sacks of flesh called breasts. Boobs. Tits. Jugs. Cans. Knockers. Bongos. Boobies. Bumpers. Tatas. Titties. Funsacks. Whatever you want to call them, they exist. No matter how small or big they are, you have them and they require support. Hence, the reason you’re currently making a beeline for **Victoria’s Secret** , dragging Bucky and Steve along by their wrists. They stumble along behind you, allowing you to lead them because you know for hella sure that you couldn’t push even one of the beefsacks.

“[Y/N], slow your roll,” Bucky halts, jerking you to a stop. “Where are we going, doll?”

You let go of the super soldiers’ hands, turning to face them with an innocent face. “Just another shop…”

“What store?” Steve crosses his arms giving you a face that says,‘don’t give me any bullshit, I’m Captain Fucking America bitch.’

“…a, um,” you cough, “lingerie store.” You rush to add, “but you have to come. I just need to grab a few things. In and out… quick and easy.” At the looks of absolute horror on their faces you roll your eyes. “Fine, don’t help. I’ll just have some strange fucking guy judge my panty choices for you,” you sigh dramatically and turn to walk into the pink drenched store. The boys give let out startled and aghast gasps before scurrying after you. You smirk to yourself. You’ve got them wrapped around your damn pinky finger.

The three of you enter the store, drawing the attention of the ladies at the desk who blush immensely at the sight of Captain fucking America and Sergeant damn Barnes. Can’t blame ‘em… these two are a couple of goddamn muscled puppies. You point them to some benches in the corner before leaving to browse the racks and displays. You pick up some nice bras in your size (and their matching panties) and a couple of new thongs (the others ripped :/) before meandering over to the teddies. A lacey, sheer black set draws your attention and you snag one in your size as well as another maroon colored one with fun little garters.

Steve and Bucky sit on the pink benches, their eyes scanning the room. Steve tried to keep himself from looking at the poorly covered models that are pictured on the walls, while Bucky keeps imagining you in any piece of lingerie his eyes settle on. Let’s just say they’re both feeling ‘awkward.’

“Ma'am?” You turn to see an employee standing off to the side. You smile kindly and tilt your head, “Do you need a dressing room? One just opened.”

“Yes, please.” She guides you over to the dressing rooms, placing a number card on a door and opening it. It’s large with many mirrors. You thank her and shut the door. You don’t bother with the bras and panties, instead trying the black teddy on. You frown, twisting in the mirror to check your ass out. Humming to yourself, you can’t decide if it’s a ‘yay’ or ‘nay’ on this one. You need a second opinion. Or third. “Buck? Steve? C'mere real quick!” You peek your head out of the stall, waving the soldiers over. They stand and awkwardly waddle over, hands covering their crotches. You snicker and roll your eyes as you pull them into the stall. “So?” You ask, spinning around in front of them. They’re frozen, staring at you with wide eyes and dropped jaws, red streaked firmly across their noses and cheeks. “Opinions?” You ask, snapping them from their daze.

Steve rubs his face and Bucky clears his throat, both of them exuding awkwardness. “Uh,” Bucky stutters, licking his lips nervously, “’s nice…” His jaw clenched as he looks you up and down with dark eyes.

“Yeah, very… pretty.” Steve is staring over your shoulder, twirling his thumbs.

“Buy or no buy?” Both men nod their heads vigorously at 'buy.’ “Great,” you pull the door open and push them out. “Don’t wander far.” You close the door and change into the red teddy. It’s nice, but you’re not a very big fan. It’s missing stockings and some heels… maybe then it’ll be good. “Alright,” you say, pulling them back in, “Check this one out.” The hawkwardness intensifies. And so do the boners. You grin at the looks on their faces and say, “I’m buying this one too, I guess?” Bucky and Steve nod in unison. “Awesome. You two are amazing friends.” With that, you friend zone them. Upon realizing this, you say, “I mean, unless you’re into threesomes…” Steve chokes but Bucky smirks. As he opens his mouth to speak you interrupt him with, “Out,” and shove them out.

The desk clerk wraps the lingerie up and places it in a bag while you swipe your card. Once you’ve finished paying the three of you leave, heading for **Auntie Anne’s** Pretzels. Bucky and Steve walk by each other with you in the middle. Over your head they share a look. “So…” Bucky says and you turn to look at him. “Were you serious about that threesome?” He smirks and you scoff, slapping him on the shoulder. Bucky and Steve stop while you keep walking.

“Do you take me for a liar?” You ask over your shoulder, once again leaving two of the 'Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ staring at your back in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note that this is unlikely to turn into smut


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i wrote this forever ago. i’m not saying it’s bad, but it’s not great. enjoy anyway and try not to hope for sex
> 
> [not edited]

Tony, upon realizing that the Avengers tend to get wound up without being forced to relax, decided to throw a pool party. It’s small, mostly just the team and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits that Tony randomly brought along. You wear a stringy maroon triangle top with white stars on the general nipple area, and a black, cheeky bottom with mesh panels on the hips. You have your hair left natural and you’re wearing some waterproof winged eyeliner and matte teal blue liquid lipstick. Bitch, slay. You look damn good, and start dreaming up the best ways to tease the two super soldiers while in the elevator ride up to the pool deck. The doors slide open and you’re greeted by the sun and the stares of practically everyone. Sam sends you a wink and whistle and you grin. He’s like your supportive wingman. Several men’s jaws have dropped and almost all of them are looking you up and down. Bucky and Steve are practically drooling. You step out into the deck, taking a deep breath. Ah yes, the smell of chlorine and barbecue. Spotting Nat and Wanda sitting on some beach chairs in the sun, you head over. “'sup bitches,” you greet, taking a seat. They both lift their sunglasses and dramatically check you out. “Damn girl,” Nat says and Wanda nods in agreement. “Thanks,” you say, sliding a pair of aviators on. “You two have me beat, though.” “Well, I’d have to disagree,” a man says, drawing your attention. A S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit stands there, smirking in attractively. He’s scrawny and tall, like a billowy willow tree. “You’re as hot as the sun, baby girl.” You can feel anger immediately rise up. God, when strangers call you pet names you get super pissed. “Oh, yeah?” You stand, taking steps towards him with a sweet smile. “I am like the sun, too hot for you, so you should back the fuck up.” You hear the girls snicker behind you as you press a hand to his chest and push. His eyes widen as he goes tumbling into the freezing pool. “Don’t fucking come near me, you little shit,” you say as his head pops up. He nods and swims away quickly, allowing you to sit back down. “That was fun,” Wanda says. She nods her head towards where Bucky and Steve stand to the left. “I think you’ve got some jealous puppies.” You look over at them to see their hands gripping the beer glasses tightly. With a smirk you wiggle your fingers at them in a taunting wave. You can see their faces flush from across the pool. Bucky takes a deep gulp of the cold alcohol, trying to soothe the horny heat in him, while Steve clears his throat awkwardly and looks off into the distance. Neither will admit it, but they love when you’re angry because you just get so hot. They also love when you wear minimal clothes. Breakfast is tough for them, because you have no shame in your pajamas. You come into the kitchen in panties and an oversized sweater all the time. They usually have to leave for training very quickly. Deciding that you want a cold beer and some fries you stand, sauntering over to where Clint stands at the barbecue in an apron. He’s got a spatula in one hand and a beer in the other. Ever the dad. “Hey, bub,” you greet, coming up to hover over Clint’s shoulder and eye a hamburger. “When can I get myself some hot grub?” Clint grins at you over his shoulder, “You’re going to have to wai-” He’s interrupted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit shoving a plate in your face and practically shouting, “Here!” A half eaten burger and two fries grace the paper plate. You arch or brows at the boy, watching his face flush. “I mean, if you want it… You can have whatever you want, I mean you’re really pretty. Uh, I mean-” “Calm down kid,” you laugh, “I don’t want your burger, but thanks.” He blushes, stuttering a mumble under his breath before scurrying away to a group of friends. In his absence you can see Bucky and Steve practically growling and snarling at the kid. You roll your eyes, waving them off. Not even a minute later, another man approaches you. “Hey baby, are you the sun? Because you’re hot as hell.” He’s smirking proudly at the pickup line but you smile sweetly. “Yes, I am. You must be man because I’m way to hot for you so you better back the fuck off before you get hurt.” The man’s eyes widen as you smirk. “I’ll send you to the 6th ring of hell before you can say, ‘daddy.’” You cock your head and your smile turns sarcastic. “Baby,” you add. The man frowns and mutters an apology before stumbling off. You roll your eyes as he goes, turning to wait for food again. Clint passes you a burger and you thank him, grabbing a beer and going back to your deck chair. You settle in, preparing to dig into the food. You take a bite and a by mustard drips out onto your lower lip. Bucky and Steve watch tensely as that little bit of white topping drips down before your tongue swipes out and licks it up. Steve groans under his breath, catching the attention of Tony, who’s smirks knowingly. You finish your burger and down the rest of your beer and get up to throw the trash away. As you walk by a group of men, you feel a hand land on your ass hard. A loud slap rings out and everyone goes silent as they stare at you. You’re frozen, head cocked to the side. Slowly, you turn to face the once smug, now terrified man. “Excuse me?” You ask lowly, “Did you just put your sticky fingers on my ass?” “Uh, yeah,” he gulps, “But you’re asking for it the way you’re dressed. You snap. A loud smashing sound signifies that you’ve brought your arm up and smashed your beer bottle on the man’s head. He crumpled to the ground unconsciously. “Fucking asked for it,” you grumble, heading to toss your garbage. Nervous conversation resumes and that’s the last straw for Bucky and Steve. You look up and can see Bucky and Steve practically running at you. Once they’re in range Bucky wraps an arm around your waist and you Yelp in surprise as he tosses you over his shoulder. Bucky follows Steve as he heads for the stairwell.The two of them pull you down the stairs and away from the group of party goers. Sweet Jealousy. Bonus “So, boys,’ you begin, dusting yourself off after they put you down, “Jealous, or what?” “(your name),” Bucky practically growls. “We didn’t like the attention you were getting,” Steve adds in a kinder voice. “You’re ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos appreciated :)
> 
> (even tho it’s cringy)
> 
> quick edit after i read this: fuuuuuuuuuuuck me, this is awful. you can tell i had that damn “are you the sun” “yeah so back off or you’ll die” repertoir stuck in my little 15yr old head and also, mustard is yellow? also, i was 15 wtf was i thinking? i hate this. someday i’ll rewrite this on a lunch break at work when i’m bored.


End file.
